Tuli
by ElysiumPhoenix
Summary: Tuli stops by the Testing of a new succubus and decides to hang around her friend Trick's place for a while. Romance, mischief and a rather hyper OC. Taking suggestions on a better title.
1. Thunderdome

_Author Note - So I got into Lost Girl again the other day and this crawled its way into my head. Shout out to those who guess what my OC is before I reveal it in the next chapter._

_Also this will be different to my usual style. It's more like one-shots with my OC interacting with the characters. There will be episode stuff and original stuff._

_It'll be at least a couple of weeks before I update again. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

Tuli watched curiously from the rafters of the glass factory as the shifter walked in with the succubus. The girl was tall with dark hair and pale skin and she had a confident walk, but it was easy to see her unease, especially when the masses started clapping and jeering.

'Was not expecting Thunderdome.'

Tuli turned her attention to the brute that would be the succubus' opponant. The dude had two hammers. Seriously overcompensating for something. Turning back the other way she saw the succubus pick up to large daggers. A good choice, anything else would decrease the advantage her smaller size gave her.

As the succubus walked into the empty area the crowd grew louder. Until the Ash spoke.

'Enough.' He held up his hand the crowd fell silent. 'To the death.' This made the crowd cheer again, though the girl looked more worried. Understandably so.

As the succubus began to circle the brute Tuli looked back towards the Ash and the Morrigan, the shifter was just taking his place near the Ash. Tuli smirked and wondered if the Ash would ever know he wasn't the only one the shifter took orders from.

The brute made the first move and the succubus made use of her smaller size and better speed to move, dodging around him. The fight was entertaining, the girl had some skill with her weapon choice, or good instincts.

It wasn't long before she gained the advantage. Sliding under the brutes legs, the succubus spun round onto her knees and slashed the backs of his knees, as he fell to the ground the girl seized her advantage and slit his throat.

The crowd grumbled in discontent, Tuli had witnessed at lot of them placing bets against the succubus before her arrival. The Morrigan and the Ash exchanged mildly impressed looks. As the girl turned around, clearly wondering what was next, the Pain Eater came up behind her.

This was a rather less entertaining fight, considering the fact that the battle was inside the succubus' mind. The Eater slowly turned the entranced girl and sank his fingers into her head. It wasn't long before the daggers were dropped from the girl's lessened grasp.

Just after she heard a quiet voice way below her. Looking down, shifting to do so, Tuli saw a small human girl watching the succubus with a worried expression. Tuli wondered how she'd managed to find this place, it certainly showed her smarts. And she was obviously friends with the succubus.

Tuli wasn't like most Fae, looking down on humans...well sometimes literally she did, like now, but only because of her fondness for sitting up as high as she could get.

The girl started walking forward. 'Bo, wake up!' Immediately heads turned towards her and with a gesture the Ash got one of his nearby men to grab her. 'Bo, wake up, damn it! Bo, wake up, wake up!'

Tuli saw the succubus, Bo, twitch and frown as her friend's voice filtered into the vision she was experiencing.

'Bo, he's killing you! Wake up! Bo!'

Now the Pain Eater was twitching as well, an clear indication that Bo was fighting the vision.

'Bo!' The girl was trying to wrench free of the guard. 'Let me go, you big lughead! Bo!'

Tuli couldn't help but let out a laugh at the girl's fiery nature. The guard was at least twice her size and she still wasn't giving up. Tuli saw a few heads turn her way but she ignored them in favour of watching the two girls.

'Bo, wake up!'

Suddenly Bo's eyes opened and in one motion she swept the Eater's hand away from her and stood up. Tuli's eyes lit up as the Pain Eater scrambled away with his fingers burning.

'Help!'

Bo turned to see her friend in the guard's grasp and quickly threw one of the fallen daggers into his arm, pinning it to the wall. Skill it is.

'She is mine.'

The Ash spoke again as Bo looked up at him. 'This one has passed the test.' He looked at the Morrigan. 'It has been witnessed. Child, you may name your side.'

Bo had a slight smirk on her face that made Tuli grin in anticipation.

'Neither!' Bo said, throwing her arms wide. 'I choose humans.'

As the crowd grumbled neither the Ash nor the Morrigan looked happy with this outcome. Tuli, though surprised, did not find the outcome as unexpected as they did. The human girl turly cared for Bo, and the succubus' swiftness in dealing with the guard suggested the affection was returned.

Beneath her Bo went to her knees and her friend was quick to reach her side and support her.

Seeing the Morrigan and the Ash walk of Tuli followed them quietly, wanting to know what they were planning on doing.

'Now can we kill her?' The Morrigan 'asked' the Ash. Neither of the leaders noticing the man they walked passed. 'She passes without any training. Who is this girl?'

'May I offer an opinion?' Trick asked as he stepped into the light.

The Morrigan visibly sighed before turning. 'You have no station here old man. Don't you have some shoes to cobble or a garden to decorate?'

Trick just looked at her for a moment until her body language indicated her giving in ever so slightly. 'Someone hid her from both our sides. It would be wise to learn why and who, _before_ killing her.'

'Great, and in the mean time she could expose us all,' the Morrigan looked to the Ash for support.

'Not without exposing herself,' the Ash said calmly. Tuli couldn't help but smile at his voice, remembering long ago private moments with the man.

Trick took another step forward. 'I'm not saying there won't be a time when she needs to be put down. I'm saying chose it wisely.' The old man turned and moved to walk off, not having seen him in a long time Tuli decided to reveal herself so she could go with him.

Dropping down in front of him Tuli was disappointed when only the Morrigan and the Ash jumped in surprise.

Tuli pouted at her smiling friend. 'You could at least _pretend_ I got you.'

'But you didn't,' Trick said with an amused smile.

Shrugging Tuli glanced at the two leaders and smiled at them. 'Long time Morri good to see you again.'

The Morrigan sighed at the nickname but amusement lit her eyes up. 'Tuli, I take it you were watching?'

'Yep, don't know why you were so surprised by the outcome though.' Tuli looked at Ash. 'Ash.'

'Tuli.' The Ash smiled warmly at her. 'In town long?'

Tuli shrugged again. 'Don't know yet but most likely, yes. However I won't be visiting the any court functions for either side, I'm bored with formality for now.' She turned trick and grinned. 'Now come one old timer, I wanna catch up over some drinks.' Without any goodbye to the others Tuli grabbed Tricks hand and dragged him off happily.

* * *

_Author Note - Let me know what you think._


	2. Drinks

_Author Note - So longer than a couple of weeks, but here you go. Let me know what you think._

* * *

Tuli sat on the end of the bar, her legs dangling over the inside.

Trick eyed her legs as he set her drink down beside her on the bar. 'I do have seats in here you know. Most people use them, not the bar itself, as a seat.'

'But I'm not most people am I Trick?' Tuli asked with a grin as she sipped her Whiskey. 'You know you wouldn't want me any other way.'

'No you're not,' Trick said with a happy smile as he stood beside her with his own drink. 'And no, I wouldn't want to change you. I've got to ask though...'

'I didn't hide her, nor do I know who did.' Tuli answered, knowing what he would ask. 'You know us Elementals are mostly solitary creatures, I'm something of an oddity.'

Trick chuckled at the description. 'That you are. Needed to ask though. Not even heard any rumours?'

'Only the ones that brought me here.' Tuli said as she looked at all the patrons. A fair few were eying her curiously. 'Whispers of a testing were carried on the wind.'

'How is Isinti these days?' Trick asked as he put his own drink down to serve someone.

Tuli shrugged. 'He's hanging out in the Himalayas at the moment. You know we avoid each other most of the time. We rile each other up so easily, so he sent Ruzga with the message. He knows I enjoy the excitement of a testing.'

Trick nodded and came back over. 'You always have, Tuli, it never gets old for you.'

'That's because I never get old, technically. It's a matter of - '

'Perspective.' Trick said with a grin as he finshed her well known phrase. 'To perspective then.' He toasted her with his drink.

* * *

For the next hour Tuli and Trick caught up on the many years that had passed since she'd last seen him, continuing even when he was serving customers. It wasn't until the shifter from earlier approached the bar with a siren that Trick stopped talking.

'Dyson, you dropped her off again then?'

Dyson looked at her briefly before answering. 'Yeah, right where we picked her up. The human too.' He held his hand out to Tuli. 'Dyson Thornwood.'

'Tuli,' she told him accepting the gesture before holding her hand out to his friend as well.

'No!' Trick cried out as the man reached his own hand out.

But it was too late. The instant the siren's hand touched hers, a fire came to life around her hand. Just so happening to make the glass of nearby whiskey catch light.

The siren and Dyson both jumped back in surprise, Trick just sighed and looked at her. Tuli giggled delightedly and clapped her hands a couple of times before downing the flaming drink.

'Ooh, I love that,' Tuli shut her eyes in pleasure as the fire slid down into her belly.

Dyson's voice made her open her eyes again. 'Trick? What, er... who is she? Why did that happen with Hale and not me?'

'Because Hale is a siren,' Trick turned his gaze back to her. 'And Tuli knew full well what would happen if they touched.'

Tuli grinned unapologetically. 'It was so pretty Trick! And tasty!' She gave him a pout. 'You know it doesn't taste the same if I do it myself.'

Trick just sighed and poured her another drink. Hale stepped closer again but still out of touching distance.

'That doesn't explain the parlour trick.' The dark skinned Fae said as he accepted his own drink for the old man. 'What are you?'

'I might tell you...if you help me light another drink,' Tuli bargained with a grin and an enticing wiggle of her fingers.

'She's a Phoenix.' Trick said before Hale could reply.

'Oh boo Trick!' Tuli said kicking him lightly with her foot. 'Let me have some fun.'

'The last time you had too much fun in my bar I had to replace five tables and repaint the ceiling.'

'I paid for the damages, besides that was eight hundred years ago. Lighten up.' Tuli turned and held her hand out to Hale over her drink. Hale glanced at Trick who sighed and then nodded.

Cautiously the siren reached out and clasped her hand. Instantly their skin was on fire where they touched, plus the alcohol.

Tuli giggled happily again and started sipping it, humming with pleasure. 'Mmm...yummy.'

'I've never met a Phoenix before.' Hale said slowly as he looked over his hand. 'Does that happen with every siren you meet?'

'Yep. Any wind aligned fae really,' Tuli savoured every drop of her drink. It had been a while since she'd been able to light her drinks with a wind fae. 'There's a reason Isinti and I avoid each other.'

Hale's eyes widened briefly at the mention of the reclusive Elemental's name. 'You know him?'

'Oh yeah, but the last time we bumped into each other we ended up pissing each other off and burned down most of London City.' Tuli shimmied off the bar on the inside and opened a cupboard only to be disappointed. 'Trick where have you moved them?'

Trick reached into another cupboard and pulled out a box of fancy handmade chocolates that were Tuli's favourite. He always kept some in the bar in case she dropped by. Accepting the box with a grin Tuli hopped back onto the bar.

Dyson was frowning slightly. 'Hang on, are you talking about the Great Fire of London in 1666?' Tuli just nodded around a mouthful of chocolate. 'That supposedly destroyed 70,000 homes along with the cathedral.'

'Uh huh,' Tuli swallowed the melting chocolate and sipped her drink again. 'You see we met outside the bakery where it started. That Thomas guy was in the know, he made some specialised stuff for fae and would sell to us at night. And that asshole had bought the last of my favourite treats at the time.' Tuli paused to take a bite of chocolate and continued to talk around her mouthful. 'Anyway he started taunting me, eating it in front of me you know?

'He was pissing me off so much I made to knock it to the ground, _completely_ forgetting the reasons not to touch him.' Tuli broke off remembering the fire that soon spread everywhere. 'It was beautiful...' she said dreamily. 'The instant we touched...ohh...a fireball the size of this building erupted...it was glorious. It reminded me of the Great Fire of Rome in 64...'

'Is she really a Light Fae?' Dyson asked after a moment.

Tuli chuckled and broke out of her daze. 'Of course not, I'm neutral.'

Hale shook his head. 'Another unaligned fae, lovely.'

'No, Tuli is Grey, _completely_ neutral. 'Trick corrected quietly. 'Most Elementals are neutral but personal preferences lead them one way or the other. Phoenixes are the only ones who are definably Grey.'

Tuli took over the explanation. 'You see all elements have contrasting sides to them. Water brings life to all, but it can also bring floods and drown you. Earth nurtures all life and gives food, but it also brings quakes, landslides, pestiliences and it's where many of us leave our dead. Air is needed to breath and gives you a cool breeze on a summer's day, but it also encourages the worst aspects of the other elements, most Wind Elementals stay neutral.

'Light, it reveals things and guides us but can also blind. Dark, can help you hide but it also helps your enemies hide. And then there's fire,' Tuli paused to bring a fireball to life around her hand. 'It provides comfort and warmth. It cooks your food and heats your homes, it brings life itself in the form of the Sun, but it also parches the land, gives birth to volcanos and burns most things to ash.' Tuli let her flames die and looked back at the two men with a smirk.

Trick smiled at the two men. 'Phoenixes are both life and death, the epitome of contradictions. Phoenixes are entranced by fire, they take joy in it, but they will dance happily around a funeral pyre as easily as a campfire.' He glanced at Tuli who was savouring another chocolate. 'For some reason they also love sweet things with the same fervour. They all, the few I've met at least, are remarkably curious and also have an...inate innocence, fire is the purest element.

'Light and Dark mix easily, the elements at least. Earth, Air, and Water can all be tainted with things, poisoned, made unclean. Fire is pure, it cannot be tainted and therefore is the only truly neutral thing that exists.'

Tuli lifted her arm and toasted them with her glass and a smirk. 'I am balance personified.' She downed the last of her whiskey and hopped off the bar again, this time on the outside near the men, but not too close to Hale. She knew Trick would be annoyed if she set his bar on fire. Again.

Instead she was right beside Dyson she saw the glimmer of curiosity in the shifters eyes and it sparked her own.

'Tuli...' Trick said slowly, evidently noticing her expression.

'Just curious Trick.' Tuli said quietly then went on her tip toes to grab the shifter's shirt, pull him down and kiss him full on the lips. After a moment of shock he responded passionately making her hum in pleasure. Eventually she pulled back and looked up at him, with him being so much taller than her 5'2'' frame it was quite the difference. 'Fire is also full of passion,' she told him huskily before looking back at Trick. 'I'm going to go indulge another curiosity, back soon.'

* * *

Dyson watched as the tiny firecracker (literally) stepped into an empty space and disappeared in a whirl of flame that drew the attention of everyone in the that hadn't already been staring at the impromptue make out session.

'Dyson? You in there Dyson?' Hale waved a hand in front of his face with an amused grin.

'Stow it Hale,' Dyson knocked his friend's hand aside and looked at Trick. 'Pure huh?'

Trick grinned briefly before smothering the action. 'Like she said, fire is passionate. As the Ash can attest to.'

Hale whistled (without his gift) and then grinned. 'Her and the Ash? Damn.'

'It was a few centuries ago and lasted for about a decade but they're still friends.' Trick collected the empty glass that Tuli had left behind. 'She's also had a few brief flings with the Morrigan.'

'She's drawn to power then?' Dyson asked with a frown, wondering what had convinced both Elders to be with the Phoenix.

'No,' Trick said with a chuckle. 'The girl couldn't care less about power. No she's drawn to something else.'

'What?' Dyson asked when Trick didn't continue.

'Fire. She can't stand weak willed people.' Trick told them as he served another customer. 'She's drawn to those who have fire in their heart.'

* * *

_Author Note - Translations of names._

_Isinti - From the Turkish word for wind which is __esinti__._

_Ruzga - From another Turkish word for wind (which I'm using as breeze) which is __ruzgar__._


	3. Wow

_Author Note - Thank you for the follows,faves and reviews! You guys are awesome...I really use that word a lot...never mind. Here's the next chapter - enjoy!_

* * *

Tuli popped into the succubus' house, perched on the large fireplace. Her sudden appearence made the two girls scream in surprise. They were both sat on the sofa in front of the fire but they weren't there long.

The succubus jumped up and to the side before backing off to grab a random piece of wood. The human girl did a manouvre that was a cross between a jump and a fall over the back of the sofa. She disappeared from sight briefly before just her head popped back up.

Tuli giggled and waved. 'Hi there!'

'Who the hell are you?!' Bo asked angrily, waving the piece of wood at her. 'Get the hell out of here!'

'Well,' Tuli said with an exagerated frown. 'I can either answer your question _or_ leave. I can't do both. Well...I could answer and then leave, or leave and _then_ answer - you wouldn't hear the answer that way but it would still work. I could also do both together but you'd only - '

'Alright, alright,' Bo said waving her hand. 'Stop, just tell us who you are.'

'My name is Tuli, I was watching the Testing.' Tuli said with a grin. 'I like your fighting spirit,' she glanced at the human girl. 'Loved your fiery heart as well kiddo.'

'Name's Kenzie, not kid.' The girl said, finding a little of her spirit and standing up straight.

Tuli grinned widely. 'Nice to meet you, I only called you kid because I never caught your name. Besides considering my age any human is a child.'

'How old are you?' Kenzie asked, getting distracted by the last comment.

'Kenzie,' Bo said with a roll of her eyes.

'A handful of millenia.' Tuli said loving the dropped jaws she got. 'Anyway, I'm not here to cause trouble, I've got the Dal for doing that in.'

'What are you here for then?' Bo asked lowering the piece of wood.

'Curiosity, Phoenixes are curious by nature.' Tuli said pulling a chocolate from the box she was still holding. 'We're also drawn to those with strong spirits - like you two.'

'Woah!' Kenzie said loudly, clambering back over the sofa. 'You're a Phoenix! Like, fiery, flamey poof and then reborn phoenix?'

'Yep,' Tuli popped over to perch on top of the vending machine across the room. 'In all my glory!' She spread her arms wide.

'What's with the lack of feathers?' Bo asked after they had gotten over her sudden move. 'Did you get plucked?'

Tuli laughed passed her mouthful of chocolate. 'Nah, I only have to be a bird if I want to. So I use my human form so that I can talk to my friends more easily. Not to mention all the other stuff I can get up to.' She smirked and eyed the beautiful succubus taking in the skin tight clothes she was wearing. 'Nice outfit.'

* * *

Bo raised an eyebrow as the so called Phoenix looked at her like she was another chocolate from the box in her hand. She glanced at Kenzie who just shrugged.

'You're not so bad yourself,' Bo said easily as she looked over the woman perched in their kitchen.

The woman had long fiery red hair. It wasn't the kind of human fiery ginger you often saw, it looked like someone had taken a bonfire and turned it into hair, it was utterly beautiful and fell in soft shining waves past her hips. The amazing hair framed a breathtaking face with whiskey coloured eyes and porcelain skin that didn't have a single imperfection on it.

She was dressed in an outfit that couldn't possibly keep a normal person warm in the current weather. It was a silk dress, with thin straps, that clung to her breasts and waist before falling in a multi-layered, unevenly hemmed skirt to skim across her bare feet.

The dress was decorated with specks of gold glitter in an swirling pattern that crept upward from the uneven hem. Each speck glinted in the light light with even the smallest of movements. Everything about her screamed other-worldly, she could never be believed to be anything but fae.

Kenzie looked at Bo like she was nuts. 'Are you nuts? She drop dead gorgeous, I'm straight and even I can say I'd do her.'

Tuli laughed and dropped gracefully to the floor, she was shorter than she seemed. 'Thanks Kenzie, gotta say I just keep liking you more and more.' She looked back at Bo who was struck once more by the impact of her beuaty. 'I just wanted to introduce myself really, if you need confirmation, Dyson can confirm it. But first, a little thank you for such an entertaining fight earlier.

Before Bo could do anything the front of her top was grabbed and she was pulled down into a passionate kiss by the shorter woman.

Every single nerve ending in her body sang with pleasure and energy, this was even better than the energy she had taken from Dyson. Suddenly the energy...well it didn't fade, more like sank deep within her.

Bo's eyes fluttered open as she was released. 'What...what was that?'

'My energy, but I was able to put a sort of...slow release on it.' Tuli smirked up at her. 'I figured you wouldn't want to be awake for three days trying to work off the...energy you were feeling. You won't need to feed for a week, unless you need healing and then enough of that nugget of energy will release to heal you.' She took a few steps away to stand in an empty space. 'Your welcome.' And she was gone.

Bo lifted a hand to her lips. 'Wow...'

'Bo? You okay?' Kenzie moved to wave a hand in front of her face.

'I'm better than okay,' Bo said with a grin. 'If that had lasted even a second longer I would have had an orgasm while I stood there!'

'O-kay!' Kenzie said with wide eyes. 'A little TMI but...was it really that good?'

'If I died right now I'd die happy.' Bo let her eyes flutter closed as she replayed the kiss in her mind. '...wow...'

* * *

_Author Note - I hope I've got Bo and Kenzie in character. Let me know._


	4. Tea

_Author Note - Thankyou to __MistressDarkness__, __MissTigerLily1013__ and __Guest__ for reviewing - much love your way. Also, thanks for all the follows and faves. If you think of a better title I'd be happy to consider it._

_Enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

Tuli woke up to flickering flames in front of her. She was sprawled on the floor in front of Trick's fireplace. Well, she'd gotten a load of blankets and covers from him and made a sort of nest with them but it was still on the floor.

She couldn't help but smile at the fire in the grate. There was no way the fire she started last night was still going this morning, that meant Trick had built it up, just for her. Tuli loved how he was one of the rare few that could come so close to her without waking her. With a sudden spark of knowing Tuli rolled over in her nest to find Trick stood a few feet away with a tray in his hands.

'Morning little flame,' Trick moved over to the sofa and put the tray on the coffee table. 'I thought you might enjoy your favourite fruit tea this morning.'

Tuli stretched and and got up to sit beside her friend. 'Yes I would, thanks. And thank you for the fire.'

'Anytime,' Trick said with a smile as he poured the tea.

For a few minutes they simply enjoyed each others company, sipping their tea and the pieces of chopped fruit that Trick had also brought with him.

'I'm going to help her on occassion,' Tuli said with a serious tone that almost never coloured her voice. 'I know you most likely have...all sorts of information but I like her and I want to be her friend so for now leave me out of your plans.'

'I did believe that would be your choice,' Trick said in an equally serious tone. 'I won't tell you anything unless you ask. I'll make sure others involved do the same.'

Tuli leaned against her friend. 'Thank you old friend.' She sighed slightly. 'She's like a wind sweeping across the world, when all is done the same things will still be here but they will have been moved and changed by her passing by.'

* * *

'Are you staying up there all day?'

Tuli was laid across the top tall built in shelving that was behind the bar. She had been there since the bar opened, only the clever use of a basket and a piece of rope kept her from having to venture down for tea, fruit or sweets.

'It's the highest point in the Dal, Trick.' She rolled her head to look down at her friend. 'What do you think?'

'I think you look like fancy hood ornament.' Trick said as he went back to serving customers.

Tuli giggled and playfully through the wraper from a chocolate at his head. It bounced off and landed in the drink he was just handing to customer. This set her off laughing as Trick apologised on her behalf.

Of course the woman wasn't in the least bit offended. All day the fae had been watching her. It wasn't often a Phoenix would pass through their lives so she forgave their nosiness, it wasn't like it was a bother. As a result of their curiosity the Dal was busier than usual.

'I have a trash can for that Tuli. If you don't behave I won't give you anymore chocolates.' Trick said sending her a threatening look.

Tuli rolled over onto her stomach and pouted down at him. 'I'm just playing Trick, but I won't throw wrappers at you again, I promise.'

Trick could obviously see the glint in her eyes and knew full well that she wasn't promising to not throw wrappers at the customers. He also knew they would never complain if she did.

'Just...don't throw food.'

'And waste my precious chocolate?!' Tuli said with an only partially faked gasp of shock. 'I would never!' She popped another chocolate in her mouth happily and then, taking careful aim...threw the screwed up wrapper into the mug of a guy across the room. And he nearly drank it!

Tuli burst into laughter as the guy spat the wrapped into his hand and then looked over at her. He was an aquitence of hers and just shook his head with a smile before going back to his conversation.

The door to the Dal opened and even from across the room Tuli could hear it, being part bird had it's perks, of course there was the flying as well. Propping her head up on her hand Tuli watched and listened as Dyson led Bo towards the bar. She could also hear what the customers were saying when they noticed her.

'If getting a Fae education is all about visiting a bar, then I should have been schooled already.'

'Well this isn't quite your normal bar,' Dyson explained. 'These are all our people.'

'Your people, maybe.' Evidently Bo had seen some of the less friendly looks she was getting.

Dyson ignored that and approached the bar. 'It's a place where we don't have to hide who we really are.'

Trick walked over to them. 'Dyson.' He said, greeting the shifter with a smile.

'I have someone you should meet,' Dyson told the old man, respect clear in his voice. 'Trick, this is Bo. Bo, this is Trick. He's one of our Elders, and the keeper of this way station.'

'Non-locals who pass through, have to declare themselves here.' Trick said and Tuli heard an odd tone to his voice. Something she hadn't heard before. Trick moved out from behind the bar. 'The Dal is also a place where all fae can find sanctuary from persecution. It's neutral ground for Light and Dark fae.'

Bo glanced around the bar, most had gone back to their socialising but a few kept looking at the succubus. 'Well the looks people are giving me are hardly neutral.'

Tuli giggled and got Bo and Dyson's attention. 'Oh sweetie, being unaligned is mired in politics and every person in here has a boss to answer to.' If a few swift moves Tuli was back on the ground with her goodie laden basket, her dress fluttering around her as she moved. 'And it won't matter if you don't follow politics, the politics are still following you.'

Bo seemed surprised at her appearence but it soon passed to her frustration. 'Look, I just need somebody to be straight with me.' She looked back to Trick. 'I'm like a baby here. There's stuff I have to know.'

Trick exchanged a smile with Tuli. 'Okay, come with me.' He walked off and after a glance at Dyson the young succubus followed him.

Tuli leaned against the bar beside Dyson. 'Do you want a drink? If you're on duty there's freshly brewed fruit tea.'

'How'd you know I'm a cop?' Dyson asked as he turned to face her fully.

'Saw the cop gun and badge,' Tuli grinned at him. 'Plus I asked Trick last night after I came back.'

'You're asking about me are you?' Dyson replied with a smirk.

Tuli wasn't the least bit bothered about him knowing of her snooping. 'Sure am hot stuff. No doubt Trick told you what draws a Phoenix in. You have a strong spirit...' Tuli leaned in closer to him and lowered her voice. 'You shine like the fourth of July wolfie, I can feel you.' She lifted a hand ran it along his arm, a couples of inches from actually touching him.

'It's like a turbulant sea of fire, just below the surface.' She looked up and met his eyes. 'Before you ask, not all shifters are like that, just you.'

'What's so different about me?' Dyson asked as he leaned a little closer to her.

Tuli shrugged slightly. 'Some people just have a stronger spirit. You...are like an inferno held tight by sunbeams and embers.'

Dyson tilted his head curiously. 'Do you liken everything to fire?'

'I'm a Phoenix, fire is what I am.' Tuli moved back slightly, the intimacy fading from the conversation. 'I liken everything to fire, or chocolate or fruit.' She moved to pour him some of her fruit tea and then handing the cup over to him.

'Thanks,' he took a small sip a smiled. 'This is nice, what is it?'

'My personal blend that Trick keeps for me.' Tuli said as she took a cup for herself. 'It's a mix of cherry, cinnamon, and vanilla...plus a secret ingredient. He only serves it to me and himself.'

Dyson looked surprised at this. 'You didn't have to share it with me.'

'I wanted to.' Tuli smiled and then moved away to serve someone as his cell phone rang.

She ended up being distracted by the light glinting off a woman's necklace across the room and spent the next few hours of hours happily chatting to the brownie who, it turned out, had a great-grandmother who had once met Tuli a long time ago.

* * *

Later Tuli was perched on a bar stool for change listening to Dyson tell Trick about a woman Bo had fed from at a trailer park.

Tuli thought for a moment when Dyson finished ranting. 'She doesn't have control of her abilities, if the woman threatened them - '

'There was another shotgun in the trailer, the woman's finger prints were on it.'

She popped a strawberry in her mouth. 'She must have tried using her powers to get the woman to put the gun down and got lost in the feed. It's easy to do, same way you would occassionally let out the wolf without meaning to.'

'She needs to learn then,' Trick said as he came over to them. 'And quickly.'

Tuli nodded and closed her eyes briefly as she pictured Bo's spirit. 'She remembers everyone she's killed, I could see it. It kills part of her every time it happens.'

The three changed the subject a party the Ash was planning in a months time.

'He knew you'd be here,' Dyson explained with a smile. 'Said he wouldn't waste a proper invite on you, since you would consider it too formal, but to pass along an invitation.'

Tuli chuckled at how well the Ash knew her. 'I'll have to get a dress...no doubt Morrigan will be having hers two days later then. Since they swap who goes first each year.'

Tuli heard the noise level in the bar drop and turned to find Bo walking up to them with Kenzi at her side. Tuli couldn't help but smirk at the expressions on the faces of the other customers.

Dyson turned when he spotted her smirk and looked from Bo to Kenzi and then back. 'Bo, this isn't a place to bring a human.'

'Where I go, she goes.' Bo said, surprised at the seriousness of the comment.

'You claiming her?' Trick asked from behind Tuli.

Bo paused for a moment, no doubt running overthe possible meanings of it in her mind. 'Yes.'

Tuli called out loud enough for everyone to hear. 'The girl is with her.' As everyone went back to what they were doing Trick leaned on the bar beside her.

'Understand, she's your responsibility from this point on.'

Bo looked at Kenzi and spoke quietly. 'Try not to steal anything, okay?' Then she looked at Dyson who was stood next to Tuli's bar stool. 'I'm checking in, like you asked. We've got a small problem.'

'We?' Dyson asked quietly, but Bo just glanced at Tuli and Trick before dragging Dyson away from the bar a bit.

Of course Tuli still listened in.

'I've got a body in the trunk of my car.'

Kenzi piped in at this point. 'And in a bag in the backseat.' She sounded a little queasy.

Dyson looked between them with amused exasperation written across his face. 'The girl from the trailer park wasn't enough for you for one day?'

'Okay, you noticed huh?' Bo asked as she crossed her arms nervously.

'Yeah.'

'Well, I did - I know I didn't call you about that but this is different - '

'Eavesdropping is rude you know.' Trick said with amusement getting her attention briefly. 'And you know what they say about the cat.'

Tuli grinned. 'I'm no cat, old friend. What kills the cats is just another curiosity to me.' She saw Bo leading Dyson put the door and slipped off her bar stool. 'Be right back.'

She followed them to the door and then when she saw what way they were going, popped onto the fire escape that overlooked the alley they were headed to.

A moment later the three of them walked into the alley and Bo led the way to the car that was parked there before opening the boot.

After a moment Dyson spoke. 'First problem, no head.'

'Ah, he started that way,' Bo told the cop defensively.

'Yeah, second problem, it's a Dullahan.'

Bo sighed slightly. 'Okay. Obvious question, what the hell is a Dullahan?'

'He's a mercenary,' Tuli said loud enough to be heard, making them look up at her. 'They evolved the ability to remove their heads over the millenia, it's to scare their enemies.'

'Like the headless horsemen?' Bo asked, drawing a comparison with something she knew. 'Well, as a victim I can say it works.'

'Exactly,' Tuli frowned and tilted her head as she looked at the body. After a quick pop she was stood beside Dyson at the car. 'Huh, a mop.' She glanced at Dyson who seemed amused by something. 'Oh, don't mind me, carry on.'

Dyson looked back at Bo. 'They're usually unstoppable Bo.'

'Well I guess someone forgot to tell this guy.' Bo said, looking back at the body.

'Or maybe he wasn't listening,' Kenzi said with a grin.

Tuli giggled and held her hand out for a high five. 'That was bad, but funny.'

Kenzi returned the high five with a grin and looked at the other two who weren't smiling. 'You two have no sense of humor.'

Giving in to the urge Tuli reached out and waggled the the mop head that was stabbed into the body. 'Gotta say, been around a long time, first time I've seen death by mop.'

'We need to talk to you,' Dyson looked at Bo and walked around the car with a nod of his head to Tuli.

Tuli figured she knew what he was about so happily skipped over to follow him. When Bo followed Dyson waited for her to be in front of them before speaking.

'Look, you have been lucky so far, but you are living in a world you know nothing about.' Tuli could hardly blame him for his frustration, not only was he having to smooth things over with the Ash but with the human cops.

'Well I'm learning damn fast.' Bo said a little loudly.

'Are you okay?' Dyson asked after a moment.

Bo nodded slightly. 'I need to look up the Light Fae's doctor, Lauren. She said that she could help me to take the edge off my lethal libido.'

Dyson gave the succubus a look. 'That's asking a lot.'

Tuli shook her head. 'Not really. It benefits everyone if she learns control.'

'There are other ways for you to deal with that problem,' Dyson said with a slight smirk.

Bo laughed a little and shook her head. 'No offense, but I don't wanna owe your team. And I'm looking for a more long term solution. So, can you get me her number?'

Tuli reached into Dyson's pocket and pulled out the pen and notepad she'd seen him put there, startling him in the process. 'I however, don't care for favors, nor am I Light or Dark.' She wrote down one of the many numbers she has memorised. 'Tell her I gave you the number, the Ash won't mind if he hears about it.'

Dyson gave her a look as she tore off the page and handed him his things back. 'And if the Morrigan hears you pushed her towards the Light Fae doctor?'

'I'll tell her she had already met Lauren,' Tuli's smile turned to a smirk. 'Then I'll talk her out of her snit or use some other method to put a smile on her face.' She looked at Bo and handed over the bit of paper. 'In the mean time, if you need healing I'm happy to give you an instant action kiss instead of a slow release.'

Bo nodded with a slight smile and Tuli went back towards the boot of the car with Dyson.

As Kenzi walked off towards Bo, Dyson looked down at the body and then back at Tuli. 'Can you burn it? It'll be easier than hauling to my car, or waiting for Hale to bring a van.'

Tuli nodded easily. 'Yeah, yeah, no problem. Didn't Kenzi say there was a bag on the back seat?'

'Uh yeah,' Dyson went and pulled the bag out, holding it up. 'Got a head.'

'Yo sucky? Come help move the body out of the trunk.' Tuli made a come hither gesture towards the two girls.

Bo walked over with a lifted eyebrow. 'Did you just call me sucky?'

Tuli shrugged. 'It's shorter than succubus and yo Bo sounds too much like yobbo.'

'Okay I gotta ask,' Kenzi interrupted as Bo went to speak again. 'What's with the no shoes and silk dress? Aren't you cold?'

Bo glanced down at Tuli's bare feet. 'I was wondering about that myself.'

'I'm a Phoenix, girls,' Tuli said with a grin as Dyson chuckled. 'There's no such thing as cold for me.'

Kenzi and Bo both got an 'ohh' look of realisation on their faces before they blushed slightly.

'Don't worry about it,' Tuli said with a laugh. 'It was of those so obvious things that you don't really think about it. Anyway, body - shift it.'

Tuli stepped out of the way with Kenzi who looked at her.

'What, no magical strength?' Kenzi asked in what was apparently her usual blunt manner.

'Not in my human form,' Tuli said with a smile as Bo and Dyson moved the body. 'When I'm in my bird form I can carry a _lot_.'

'That's nifty,' Kenzi said with a nod. 'Is it like, bad form to ask if you'd show me your bird form? It's not like a social no-no is it?'

Tuli shook her head. 'It's not considered overly polite to ask what kind of fae people are or about other forms, most consider it private or something only for family. Obviously there are those that it's obvious what they are or it's easy to sense, but since you're human just don't ask unless it's offered.'

Kenzi nodded gratefully. 'Got it, thanks.'

'But I'll show you one day,' Tuli said smiling at the happy grin that spread across the girl's face. 'Might even take you for a flight if I'm in the mood.'

'That, would be awesome,' Kenzi said with wide eyes.

Bo came over and looked at the expression on her friend's face. 'What is with that look?'

Kenzi looked at her with a giddy expression. 'Tuli said she might take me on a flight one day!'

'Woah! Seriously?' Bo said turning to look at her. 'You can do that?'

'Yep,' Tuli said with an easy shrug. 'In bird form Phoenixes are really strong.'

'And have a thing for fire always,' Dyson said and waved a hand at the body that was laid in the middle of the alley away from everything else. 'If you wouldn't mind Tuli.'

Grinning, Tuli happily bounced over to the body and with a flick of her wrist engulfed it in flames that burned hot and fast. She giggled with delight as the body was decimated in around ten seconds. Only a small pile of ash was left behind, which was soon dispursed by the breeze blowing through the alley.

'That was so pretty!' Tuli said happily as she bounced back towards the girls. 'You give me such wonderful presents!' She dropped a quick kiss on Kenzi's lips and then Bo's. Tuli then turned to Dyson. 'And just so you're not left out...'

Tuli pulled Dyson down and kissed him a lot more thoroughly than the girls. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, Dyson grabbed her waist pulled her closer.

Eventually Tuli pulled back with a smile on her face. 'Mmm, like sunbeams and dark chocolate.' She smirked up at the tall man before her. 'Definitely going to want more at some point, sugar.'

Dyson smirked back at her, the wolf showing ever so slightly in his eyes. 'Anytime, Tuli.'

Tuli suddenly grinned happily. 'Excellent, I'm going back inside, see you later girls.' And then she popped away.

* * *

Kenzi looked at where Tuli had just disappeared in a whoosh of flames. 'Is it just me or does she come across as a bit bi-polar?'

Dyson chuckled. 'Apparently all Phoenixes are like that, actually most Elementals are.'

'Apparently?' Bo asked as she walked towards the driver's door of the car.

'She's the only one I've met,' Dyson explained. 'So I only know through second hand accounts and stories.'

Bo opened the car door but didn't get in. 'What are Elementals?'

'All types of fae have a leaning towards a certain element, Earth, Air, Water, Fire, Light and Dark - and those last two don't corrospond to what side we're on. A Dark Elemental can be with the Light fae and vice versa.

'But there are leanings towards an element and then _being_ an Element,' Dyson gestured to where Tuli had disappeared. 'Tuli is the embodiment of Fire and, according to Trick, even more so than most Phoenixes. And all Elementals, depending on how powerful they are, are tempremental. Tuli told me everying is a contradiction, especially Elementals.'

Kenzi shrugged as she went to the passenger side. 'Makes sense though, it's easy to lose control of a fire, one minute you've got a campfire, the next a forest fire.' Didn't mean she didn't like the Phoenix though, Tuli seemed like she's a lot of fun to party with.


	5. Dance

_Author Note - This chapter is why the story is M rated. If you'd like to skip the sex parts don't read between the bold sentences. Enjoy._

* * *

Later that night Tuli decided she needed a more lively time than the Dal could offer and was stood in front of a long mirror in Trick's rooms trying to figure out how to wear her dress.

Currently it was a strapless dress with a bustier style top half that was covered with small gems of gold, the skirt fell in shredded strips of fabric to swirl around her knees.

'You look lovely.'

Tuli caught Trick's eyes in the mirror. 'Thanks, but it's missing something...' with a shimmer small smecks of gold dotted on the strips that made up the skirt. Just a few here and there, and she was right, it completed the dress. 'And now for the shoes.'

Another shimmer created heels that gave her four inches in height. They were gold peep toe wedges and had a slight glitter to them when she moved.

'Well you aren't dressing like that for the Dal,' Trick started looking for something in a cupboard. 'Where are you off to?'

'The Failte,' Tuli said as she walked away from the mirror. 'I'm going to catch up with Nixie, and then let loose on her dance floor.' She bent down to srop a kiss on Trick's cheek. 'You left the the pocket watch on the coffe table.'

'You could have told me that sooner!' Trick called out as she poofed away.

* * *

Tuli appeared near a warehouse in a neutral part of town and it was far from empty. It was a club called 'The Failte' and it was run by a water sprite by the name of Nixie that Tuli had known for a couple of centuries.

The club didn't just cater to fae, humans partied there too. Some in the know, and some not, but everyone went there to let loose to good music and great drinks.

Walking out of the alley she was in Tuli saw the long line outside the club doors. Tuli walked straight to the front, ignoring the complaints behind her, and looked at the two guards behind the doorman.

'I'm on the list, name's Tuli.'

The doorman checked her out and then checked the list. 'Alright,' the guy pulled out a red stamper and stamped her hand and stepped back. 'Go on in.' The guards stepped aside and Tuli walked in, the music and the atmosphere washing over her.

Inside there were two levels. The ground level was open plan, with a long bar running the length of the building on the left hand side. There were offices and bathrooms leading off a corridor to the right. At the far end of the room was a large stage that sometimes held bands but most often was used by the DJ.

On the right, just passed the corridor, was a staircase leading to the upper level, which was VIP's only. There was a large area that went over the stage and a long part that went over the bar. A spiral staircase was in the far left corner, near the rooms used by whatever band was playing, and there was another in the corner to the left of the entrance.

This was the staircase Tuli headed to, simply waving her stamped hand at the man guarding it got her access. As she moved up the spiral staircase Tuli saw that a fair few pairs of eyes were watching her, and enjoying the view.

Tuli sashayed along the VIP area passed the packed tables towards the larger area at the back. That was where Nixie would be, she had a table at the railing there so she could watch the entire club..

It meant that Nixie saw her coming before she got there.

'Tuli!' Nixie got up from her table and beamed as she rushed forward to give Tuli a hug. Despite Nixie being water sprite, and powerful in her own right, she wasn't strong enough to affect Tuli in any way and Tuli was capable of keeping her own power in check. 'I can't believe you're in town again!' Nixie gestured at a passing waitress. 'Bring a bottle of our best whiskey and a glass for my friend.'

Tuli walked back to Nixie's table with her, the club owner shooing away the water nymphs that had been sitting with her with barely a glance.

Tuli chuckled as she sat down. 'They looked like they were going to cry.'

'Uh, they'll get over it,' Nixie said with a negligent wave. 'So, tell me. What brought you back to town?' The tall blonde leaned forward eagerly as she sipped her own champagne.

'Got a heads up on the Testing the other day.' Tuli said with a smile. 'You know how I love those.'

Nixie went wide eyed. 'Yes! The succubus, everyone is talking about her. Unaligned!' She shook her head in amazement. 'Oh how I would have loved to be the rainfall on the Morrigan and Ash's conversation after that outcome.'

Tuli smirked but didn't take the bait. Nixie knew she would have been unable to resist listening in, but would never ask for the details, hint heavily, but not ask outright. She knew Tuli had close ties with both leaders.

'So, you staying with Trick again?' Nixie changed the topic as the waitress came back with the requested whiskey and a glass.

'Yep,' Tuli poured a glass and lit it on fire. It tasted good, but lacked the sweet edge it had when Hale helped light it. 'Not spent a decent amount of time with him for too long. It's good to catch up.'

They spent the next half hour dicussing everything they had been upto, laughing and drinking, and drawing the attention of all the men, and some women, nearby.

'Okay,' Tuli finished her current drink and stood up. 'I am going to go dance. Could you do me favour and add the names Dyson, Hale, Bo and Kenzi to the list? They're some new friends that might occassionally come looking for me here.'

'No problem Tuli,' Nixie waved her away. 'Go enjoy yourself, god knows my drink sales always go up when you dance.'

Tuli chuckled and made her way to the spiral staircase in the corner. There was great band playing and it had been too long since she had danced to good music. Making her way to an area not too far from the stage Tuli closed her eyes and began to let the music move her.

She could feel the spirit of everyone in the club and it energised her more than the whiskey ever could. There were some...sparks brighter than others and one such spark was coming up behind her. It felt familiar.

As arms slipped around her waist Tuli kept dancing with him as she spoke. 'Long time no see.'

His cocky voice flled her ear. 'Too long love, nigh on sixty years.' His lips moved against her neck, sending a thrill through her.

'Tell the truth,' Tuli said lowly. 'You only want me for my body.' She turned in his arms to look up at Vex.

'Well, not only, love.' Vex smirked at her and then planted and heavy kiss on her. 'But you sure do increase the aesthetics of wherever you are.'

Tuli smiled at him as they resumed dancing together. 'I heard you haven't been left wanting in my absence.'

Vex' hands slid down to rest just above her backside and her pulled her closer. 'I doubt you've been lacking either Tuli, a hot little thing like you?' He leaned down to whisper in her ear. 'Every guy in here is rock hard just looking at you.'

'Including you?' Tuli whispered in his ear, she shifted closer. 'Guess that answers that question.'

'How about we go somewhere more private, get reacquainted?' Vex asked as he moved back slightly.

Tuli nodded and then looked up to where Nixie was, and true to character she was watching them. Tuli nodded her head towards the office area and Nixie rolled her eyes before nodding back.

It wouldn't be the first time Tuli and Vex appropriated her office for their use.

Grabbing the Mesmer's arm, Tuli pulled him through the crowd to the corridor. There was a line for the toilets but they made their way down to the end to the last door. There was a shifter half way down the corridor blocking access to the offices but he recognised Tuli and let her pass.

As Tuli opened the office door Vex grabbed her, slammed the door shut and then pushed her against it roughly. His lips smashed against hers eagerly and they both fought to control the kiss.

**Tuli moaned and then bit Vex's lip slightly as he thrust against her.** He was touching her exactly where she wanted him. Tuli wrapped her legs around his waist and quickly pulled his shirt off, chucking it gods knew where in the office.

'Eager little thing, aren't you?' Vex asked as he left her lips to explore her neck while his fingers got busy lower down.

'Us Phoenixes love heat,' Tuli gasped out. 'And there's nothing hotter than sex, which you are damn good at.'

Vex chuckled and pulled the top of her dress down to bare her breasts to the room. Groaning loudly, Tuli grabbed his hair as he lavished attention on her nipples.

'Vex...oh Vex...'

Vex claimed her mouth again and she felt him unbuckle his trousers. Tuli pushed him back slightly. 'Ah, ah. I'm on top this time.'

Tuli popped them out and they reappeared on the large sofa across the room. Vex was sat down with a grinning Tuli on top of him.

Tuli leaned forward and gave him a slow kiss. 'Let's dance puppet master.' Raising up slightly Tuli put one hand on Vex' shoulder and used the other to finish freeing him. As soon as he was in her hand she gave a squeeze that made him groan.

'Damn those hot little hands Tuli,' Vex moaned out as he gripped her waist hard.

'You love my hot little hands.' Tuli rubbed him ever so slightly. 'Maybe for the next round it'll be my hot little mouth.' Before he had a chance to process that thought Tuli sank down onto him in one swift move.

Vex clenched his hands tighter and bit his lip as she settled on him. Not much better herself, Tuli had placed her hands on his shoulders and would no doubt leave small cresent shaped cuts there.

After that things were a whirl of flesh and sounds. The first round on the sofa was quickly followed by Tuli bringing Vex to attention by kneeling before him on the floor and delivering on her promise while he held her in place using her long silky hair. Vex had stopped her before he climaxed and proceeded to bend her over Nixie's desk and pounding her into the surface with a bruising grip on her hips.

This was followed by Vex turning her over with the idea to give her yet another orgasm since he couldn't find the energy for another himself. **However, just as he was about to get started there was a loud knock at the door.**

Vex froze and then stood up with a groan. 'Someone better be dying.' He pulled up his trousers and stode to the door. He opened it slightly and looked out. 'What?'

'Nixie said the two girls from Lady Tuli's list are waiting in the staffroom. They need to talk to her.'

With a reluctant sigh Tuli sat up as Vex looked over at her. 'Tell them I'll be there in a minute.'

Vex looked back into the hallway. 'You heard her.' And slammed the door shut.

Tuli hopped off the desk and reformed her dress and shoes that she had let slip in the midst of the first round. 'I need to see to them. Are you sticking around?'

'Nah,' Vex said as he retrieved his shirt. 'Gotta get back to my own place, only came round coz I heard you were here.'

'I would have come around eventually,' Tuli said as she walked over to him. 'I might still do that, you owe me a little something.'

Vex chuckled and dropped a kiss kiss on her lips. 'Not my fault we were interrupted. Catch you later, hot stuff.'

Tuli laughed and checked herself out in a mirror. Total sex hair going on and she didn't have a brush. Oh well. Walking out of the office Tuli saw Vex just disappearing into the crowded floor of the club. She walked to the nearest door that had a sign telling her it was the staffroom and walked in.

Bo and Kenzi were sat on one of the sofas and looked up when she came in.

The succubus had her hand pressed against her neck. 'Whatever you did, it's not healing me.'

With a roll of her eyes Tuli walked over and looked at the nugget of energy she'd left Bo. 'It's got...jammed, for lack of a better term. It happens sometimes with succubi, hang on.' Tuli bent down and planted a kiss on Bo's lips, with that little nudge of energy the nugget let loose and began to do it's thing.

Tuli stepped back and watched with interest Bo fell back against the sofa in sexual bliss. Kenzi looked highly uncomfortable and looked up at Tuli as she slid away from Bo.

'Is that normal?'

'The jamming or the bliss,' Tuli asked with amusement.

Kenzi involuntarily glanced at Bo as her friend gave a loud moan. 'Er...both.'

'The jamming rarely happens, the bliss.' Tuli grinned. 'I've left nuggets with a lot of species, succubi and incubi are the only ones that react like this. Others feel it at a much lower level, even the other sex chi fae.'

Bo came down from her orgasmic bliss, panting slightly. 'That...was amazing...I've never orgasmed from...a kiss before.'

Tuli shrugged and frowned slightly. 'Well you owe me one. You interrupted what promised be a very good gift of oral.'

Kenzi waved a hand at her. 'I did wonder if that was sex hair.'

'Sorry,' Bo said as she sat up properly. 'You can go back if you want.'

'The guy's already left.' Tuli ran her fingers through her hair to ease out the worst of the mess. 'Besides, we'd already had sex on the sofa, then I gave him a blow job and that was followed by sex from behind against the desk...' she trailed off slightly. 'That man has magic fingers. And I didn't even get the best of them, so you owe me one. I'm glad you're alright, I'm going to go dance now.'

* * *

Kenzi watched as the petite red head walked out of the room without a backwards glance. 'You know, she's really cool, but I can kinda see why she's neutral.'

'Yeah, she seemed genuinely pleased that I was healed but kinda pissed that she'd had to come and help.' Bo picked up some napkins from the nearby table and started wiping blood off her neck and hands.

'Well, if I was in the middle getting some downstairs attention from what sounded like an _amazingly_ active man, I'd be a bit miffed too.' Kenzi frowned slightly and looked back at the door. 'I kinda thought her and Dyson would hook up.'

Bo nodded and tossed the used napkins in the trash. 'They defintely had chemistry going on at the Dal. Maybe the guy here is just a sex hook up.'

Kenzi nodded. 'Well I guess it's just me not getting any then. Because you definitely enjoyed that that kiss.'

'Definitely,' Bo said in a low tone. 'I can't help but wonder what it would be like to do more with her if a kiss is _that _good.'

'We should help Dyson get a permanent thing with her.' Kenzi said as she stood up to walk out with Bo. 'If the sex is that good he'd be eternally in our debt.'

* * *

_Author Note - _

_Failte - Irish for Welcome_


	6. Battle

_Author Note - Thanks for all the follows, faves and reviews. Sorry about the long wait and enjoy!_

* * *

Tuli was working behind the bar in the Dal a couple of days later enjoying the atmosphere. The spirits of all the customers always had a laid-back, comforted feel to them. The Dal just had that effect on people. And as a result, Tuli was feeling laid-back and comfortable. Today she was a warm fire on a winter's night, the calmer side of her nature.

They were a little busy so Tuli didn't have much time to chat, especially since she was showing the new girl the differences between some of the more similar drinks as well as serving at the bar.

However, she was not unaware of the meeting taking place between Bo and Dyson on the other side of the room. Especially after the new girl flirted with Dyson invitingly as she dropped off his drink. She saw that Bo had noticed Tuli noticing the flirting and the succubus gave her a smirk.

Deciding to ignore the odd look Tuli watched the new girl for a moment as she walked over to where a customer was flagging her down. Her attention was drawn back the other way though when she heard Dyson speak.

'And there is one other thing I can do for you.'

Tuli looked up in time to see the shifter pull Bo slightly out of sight and kiss her. She could sense the transfer of spirit but never the less could feel a small spark of jealousy start inside her. Resolutely focusing on her work Tuli turned away but couldn't help listening in.

'Well, you do not suck at that,' she heard Bo say with an obvious smile. 'However, I would rather not make a little birdy jealous.'

Knowing that Dyson was likely to look her way, Tuli turned in the opposite direction.

'I doubt that would happen. Besides, if you're going out solo the least I could do is give you a boost since I set up the cover.'

'I will call you tonight, to check in.' Tuli heard Bo start to walk away from Dyson.

'Before eight please,' Dyson called after the succubus. 'I have a life.'

Tuli poured a shot of whiskey for a lepracaun and turned round to find Bo stood at the bar watching her. 'One for the road?' Bo lifted an eyebrow at her. 'A drink.'

'No, thanks.' Bo glanced over to where Dyson was going off with Trick. 'I was planning on coming over here to ask if you wouldn't mind giving me another...nugget. But then...'

'I wouldn't have, if a nugget gets stuck once it'll happen every time.' Tuli smiled though. 'I would have given you a boost though. But that seems unneeded now.'

'You should ask him out,' Bo said bluntly. 'Unless the guy at the club - '

Tuli laughed and shook her head. 'Phoenixes rarely date, we mate for life, it's only then we become monogamous.'

Bo frowned in confusion. 'So the guy at the bar, he's a hook up?'

'Yeah, just sex with him.' Tuli smirked as she recalled the other night. 'Great sex, but just sex. I'm not saying that I've never had a romantic attachment before, because I have. The Ash and I were together a good long while however we were both aware it would not be a permanent relationship.'

'I think I get it,' Bo replied with a nod. 'Anyway, I need to go, so I'll catch up with you later?'

'Sure, see you around.'

* * *

Kenzi ignored the unconsious security guard as she ran off after wolfie Dyson - so awesome! - trying not to lose track of him again. Maybe now he knew what the second scent was he could track Bo better.

Eventually they found the entrance to the caves and Dyson came to a halt, swiftly changing back into a man. After realising this Kenzi closed her eyes and held out his jeans.

'Er...you dropped these.'

'Thanks.' He took the jeans and she heard them being pulled on. 'Come on, let's go.'

Kenzi opened her eyes again to follow Dyson into the cave. 'Can we keep the fact that I saw...well _everything_ from a certain fiery friend? I don't think she'd be too happy.'

Dyson didn't stop as he replied. 'Why do you and Bo both think Tuli would be jealous?'

'Because you guys have total chemistry,' Kenzi told him with a duh tone to her voice. 'It's a basic connection that you should really look into.'

A scream from further ahead stopped the conversation and Dyson took off ahead. Kenzi ran after him and got into a large cave with a pool in time to see a freaky looking thing get a lucky hit on Dyson and send him flying into a wall.

He was conscious but clearly disorientated, Bo _was_ unconscious and it was the girl across the room that was screaming. Kenzi took this in, in less than a second as her attention was drawn by the creature now making it way towards her.

'Oh, so not good.' Kenzie muttered. 'Dyson!' The cop was still trying to focus and Kenzi couldn't help but wish Tuli was there to help. Then Kenzi had an eureka moment. 'Tuli! Tuli!'

* * *

Tuli wandered over to the table Dyson had vacated about an hour ago. There were a bunch of Trick's books on it and Trick had asked her to put them back for him.

Looking at the pages the books had been left open on, Tuli saw that Dyson had been reading about water based fae, and the topmost book had an entry about Kappas.

'Huh, that must be what Bo was looking into.' Tuli shrugged and began closing the books only to drop them when she felt a call.

Turning Tuli ran to the bar where Trick was. 'Back in a moment, I'm getting a call from someone.' And then she was gone. Only to reappear beside a frightened looking Kenzi. 'Kenzi, what's wrong?'

Kenzi pointed behind her. 'That!'

Tuli whirled round to find a kappa approaching them, Bo unconscious and Dyson stunned. 'Oh great.' She strode forward and reached out a hand to the kappa who had recognised what she was and was snarling at her. Tuli put a hand on his throat and began trying to dry him out faster than he could dowse her.

This of course was spiritually, not physically. Their energies were not compatable, at least not for her. And while too much heat would boil water to nothing, a little would only make it more dangerous. This kappa was old enough, and powerful enough, to not 'boil away' immediately.

Tuli felt the kappa raise a hand to her throat and the battle began in earnest. Tuli began forcing her energy towards him as fast as possible but she could feel the drain.

'Dyson, come on, she needs help!'

Forcing away the distraction of Kenzi, Tuli saw that small parts of the kappa's skin were looking dry, a sure sign that she was beginning to win. However she could also feel her skin becoming damp.

This kappa was too well fed to go without a fight, but just then the top of the kappa's head was removed and he was killed.

Tuli fell backwards in exhaustion and just lay there in the dirt.

Kenzi's face appeared over her. 'I am so glad that calling for you worked.'

'It only worked because I like you,' Tuli said quietly. 'If I didn't you could have said my name for a month and I wouldn't have heard you.'

Dyson came into view with a now concious Bo. 'What made you think of doing that Kenzi?'

'Harry Potter.' Kenzi said with a shrug. 'Figured since there seems to be something to a lot of fairy tales it was worth a shot. I was just hoping she liked us enough.'

Tuli lost focus as she suddenly shivered. 'Oh, that's not good...'

'Shit,' Dyson pushed Bo towards Kenzi for support and knelt beside Tuli. 'Do you have enough energy to leave?'

'...no...' Tuli shook her head as she shivered again.

Dyson scooped her up in his arms. 'Kenzi take care of Bo, bring her back to the Dal.'

'What's wrong with Tuli?' Kenzi asked worriedly.

'She used to much energy too quickly, and she probably hasn't been near a fire since this morning.' Dyson pulled his jacket and shirt from Kenzi's grasp and wrapped them around Tuli. 'If I don't get her back to the fire at the Dal quickly enough it'll be weeks before she's up and around again. I'll run ahead, be careful.'

Tuli felt Dyson begin to run and instinctively snuggled closer to his bare chest, desperately seeking the warmth she needed.

* * *

Dyson ran as fast as possible through the forest and back to the campus and his car. Tuli's shivering had become continuous in the chill of the evening and it was worrying him. Once at his car he quickly put Tuli in the passenger seat and wrapped a blanket from the trunk tightly around her.

As he started the car he cranked the heater up full blast and aimed the vents as close to her as possible. It would help stave of the coldness but until Tuli was in front of a proper fire that's all the heat would do.

'Hang on, Tuli, five minutes tops.' Dyson glanced at her as he ignored the speed limits to get back to the Dal as soon as possible.

'Mmm...' Tuli said with a slight nod. 'Th-thanks...'

'I shouldn't have let the damn thing get the drop on me,' Dyson said angrily, cursing the fact that he hadn't noticed the loose rock on the ground. It had been kicking that rock that had alerted the kappa to his presence, thus loosing his advantage.

'N-not...y-your...fault...' Tuli trailed off again and Dyson saw her eyes fall closed.

'Tuli?' Dyson asked urgently but only got a small sound in reply. 'Tuli?'

When he didn't get anything the second time Dyson sped up even more and it was a very tense three minutes before he came to a quick stop outside the Dal. Rushing around his car he gathered Tuli up, blanket and all, and rushed into the Dal.

'Trick!' Dysonran over to the bar where Trick was. 'She needs a fire, now.'

Trick ran out from behind the bar and led the way downstairs. 'What happened?' The barman demanded as he began building the smouldering fire.

'A kappa,' Dyson replied as he settled Tuli into the nest of blankets she had made in front of the fire. 'It got a lucky hit on both me and Bo, Kenzi called for her. It was well fed though and she'd used a lot of energy before I could recover and kill it.' He made to move back from her to wrap her in more blankets but she refused to let go of him. 'Trick, a little help.'

Trick looked over as he added another log to the fire. 'She's latched on?' Dyson nodded. 'She won't let go now until she's back to normal. It's similar to a baby chick imprinting on the first thing it sees. But Phoenixes do it when they're injured,' he stoked the fire and turned round. 'They latch onto someone they feel will protect them while they're vulnerable.'

Dyson looked down at the woman in his arms. 'What do I do?'

'Lay down with her and don't try to leave,' Trick said as he picked up some spare blankets. 'If you do she'll panic and set fire to everything in here. Which I would prefer _didn't_ happen.'

After a barely noticable hesitation Dyson lay down on the nest of blankets with Tuli. The small phoenix immediately wrapped herself tightly around him.

Trick was quick to drape blankets over the pair of them. 'I'll get some tea and be right back.'

'I told Bo and Kenzi to meet us here. Bo might need her head looked at.' Dyson saw Trick pause before nodding.

As the old man disappeared Dyson looked down at Tuli who hadn't shifted at all since he'd laid down. The heat of the fire was stifling as it washed over them but seeing Tuli slowly stop shivering made it bareble.

'Has she stopped shivering yet?'

Dyson looked up quickly as Trick unexpectedly spoke. 'Yes, she hasn't said anything yet though.'

Trick came over and knelt beside them with a tea tray. Dyson recognised the scent of the tea Tuli had given before. 'That's her special blend, isn't it?'

'You've probably seen her drink it before,' Trick said as he poured a cup.

'Yeah, she gave me a cup the day I introduced Bo to you.'

Trick looked up suddenly, surprise written across his face. 'She gave you a cup? Of _this_ tea? Her special blend?'

'If that's the tea with cherry, cinnamon, vanilla and a secret ingredient, then yes. Why?'

Trick finished adding the tea blend to the hot water and looked up. 'The secret ingredient is Phoenix Tears, more specifically _her_ tears.'

Dyson had no idea what that meant, but from Trick's expression it clearly meant something. 'I haven't heard any stories about Phoenix Tears, except that if they cry over a wound it is healed.'

'You wouldn't have. Besides Phoenixes no one knows,' Trick as he settled himself on a nearby chair. 'The only reason I know...well...' Dyson nodded to show he knew what Trick was avoiding saying. 'And only then because I've known Tuli so long.'

'Perhaps you shouldn't tell me then,' Dyson said, not wanting to betray any confidences.

'Hmm...perhaps.' Trick said after a moment. 'She'll tell you eventually, if you don't figure it out before then.'

Dyson looked at Trick. 'Why me?'

Trick shook his head. 'Well, let's put it this way,' he told Dyson as he stood. 'Phoenixes are drawn to those with strong spirits, the stronger your spirit the more likely...' he trailed off with a smile and left the room.


	7. Waking

_Author Note - Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews. Enjoy._

* * *

Tuli slowly became aware of her surroundings. She could feel the warm fire against her back even through a few layers of blankets. Her front, however, was being heated by warm flesh and strong arms were wrapped her, just as Tuli's arms were wrapped around the person holding her.

Blinking a few times Tuli shifted and saw Dyson looking down at her. 'Hi.'

'Hi there,' Dyson said with a relieved smile. 'Feeling better?'

'Yeah, mostly,' Tuli nodded a little. 'How long was I out?'

'A couple of hours,' Dyson told her after glancing at a clock. 'Bo and Kenzi are upstairs, they're both okay, just a little worried about you despite Trick's reassurences.'

Tuli smiled happily. 'I'm glad they're alright.' She let her eyes close and snuggled closer to Dyson. 'I'm glad you're alright as well. I'm guessing I latched onto you?'

'Yes, Trick explained. He also told me about the secret ingredient in your tea, which is waiting for you.'

When his words filtered into her still drowsy brain Tuli froze. 'He did.'

'Yes.'

'How much did he explain exactly?'

'Just what is was, nothing else,' Dyson said as he shifted slightly.

Tuli made herself relax. 'I might tell you eventually.'

Dyson chuckled and ran a hand up and down her back. 'I figured it forms a connection of some sort since Trick drinks that tea as well.'

'Yep.' She said simply, not looking up at him.

'You aren't going to tell me are you?'

Tuli smiled. 'Nope.'

'So, what now then?' Dyson asked as she sat up slightly.

'Now...' Tuli sat up properly to look at him, not caring about her nakedness. 'Nothing has changed, just be yourself. Show me who you are.'

Tuli fell silent as Dyson watched her, she could see him thinking.

'Very well,' Dyson said slowly before smiling at her. 'Friends?'

'Sure thing hot stuff.' Tuli stood and smirked as he eyes roamed over her body.

Dyson met her eyes. 'Not exactly shy are you?'

'Nope.'

'Oh for crying out loud Tuli!' Tuli and Dyson turned to find Trick turned away slightly. 'Would you cover up please?'

Tuli sniggered at her friends' exasperation and formed a dress. 'There you go Trick, sorry.'

Trick sighed as he turned around. 'No you aren't.'

'No I'm not.'

'Good to see you awake,' Trick said as he shook his head and walked over. 'Are you feeling better?'

Tuli nodded and stepped out of her nest. 'Yeah, we were just talking.' She reached out and dropped a quick kiss on Trick's cheek. 'That's for not blabbing.'

'I just didn't want my bar set on fire again.'

'I wouldn't have done that...most likely.' Tuli crouched to pour three cups of tea. She handed one to Trick and then stood with the others. Holding one out to Dyson she caught his eye. 'This won't make the potential connection any stronger, unless I let it, which I'm not at the moment. It'll just makes it easier for me to find you.'

In reply Dyson simply took the tea and began to drink it.

Sipping her own tea Tuli headed towards the stairs. 'I'm off to reassure my new friends, I'll let you two talk about said friends.'

Upstairs Tuli had barely emerged from the doorway when she was engulfed in a fierce hug from Kenzi.

'Oh, my god! I am so happy you're okay. I feel so bad. I mean if I hadn't called you, you wouldn't have nearly died. We might have died instead though so, I don't feel totally bad about it but still maybe I could have bashed the kappa myself or - '

Bo appeared and pulled Kenzi away from her. 'First, I'm pretty sure Phoenixes still need to breath. Second, people need a break between comments in order to respond to them.'

Kenzi nodded quickly. 'Right, yeah.' She looked back at Tuli. 'Sorry.'

'It's fine, I'm fine,' Tuli said as she walked towards the table Bo had been sat at. 'And I'm glad you thought to call for me. I should have mentioned it before but it never occurred to me to do so.'

'But you're alright now?' Kenzi asked as they all sat down. 'No more shivers or involuntary sleeping?'

'No more shivers, no more unneeded sleeping.' Tuli said with a reassuring smile.

Bo looked relieved but couldn't help teasing Kenzi. 'I told you to listen to Trick. He told us she'd be fine.'

'He also said, she latched onto Dyson because she felt vulnerable.'

'Well she's fine now,' Bo said before turning her attention to Tuli. 'Speaking of Dyson, please tell me you are going to make a move on him? Because if you aren't impressed by his knight in shining armor routine you are way too picky.'

'I second that,' Kenzi said as she sipped her drink. 'You totally need to hit that. And may I just say, you are a _very_ lucky woman because I saw his wolfie junk and, _damn_.'

Tuli couldn't help but laugh and settle into her seat with her drink. She was really pleased she had decided to go to Bo's Testing, she wouldn't have missed knowing these two for the world.


	8. Mother Of Fire

_Author Note - Be aware, there is an F bomb is this chapter._

* * *

Tuli danced happily around the bar, depositing drinks and collecting empties with barely a pause. She knew she was leaking some of that happy energy out into the customers but it wasn't like they were complaining.

She had been happy like this since she and Dyson had talked the other day about the potential connection, he'd accepted it so easily when he could have easily been pissed that she didn't ask before giving him the tear laced tea. He'd been busy since then though and had only made a couple of brief appearences in the Dal.

He'd even stopped by last night, but it seemed like he and Bo fallen out because Bo and Kenzi had been drinking at the bar and immediately gotten tense when they saw him. Dyson had given them a wide berth a sat far away from them.

Tuli was very curious about it but had seen that he didn't want to talk about. So she had held back her curious nature and simply given him a quick kiss along with the drinks she delivered him and Hale. It certainly seemed to cheer him up.

'Tuli!' Turning, Tuli saw Trick beside the phone at the bar. 'Phone call for you.'

Dancing towards the bar Tuli used a stool as a stepping point to jump over the bar and land gracefully before accepting the phone from a disgruntled looking Trick.

'This is Tuli, speak some sweetness to me.'

_'It's me Tuli.'_ Tuli smiled happily at the sound of the Ash' voice. _'I have a situation involving a Fury and I could use your help. I need you to come over.'_

Tuli frowned at his serious tone. 'I'll be right there.' She looked at Trick who was standing nearby. 'Business, gotta go. I'll be back when I can.' Then she disappeared in a whirl of flame.

* * *

Tuli reappeared in the main hall of the Light Fae headquarters to find the Ash just tucking his phone back into his pocket. She smiled happily and walked towards him.

'Ash, good to see you again.' Tuli danced towards him and hugged him. He was around the same height as Dyson, which meant there was a significant difference in stature between them.

The Ash hugged her back easily and gave her a quick kiss before stepping back. The kiss was just that, Phoenixes were affectionate by nature and loved hugging and kissing, even when it was platonic. 'Tuli, I heard of your encounter with a kappa. I am glad you have suffered no lasting ill health.'

'Thank you,' Tuli said as she stepped back a little. 'Now, what exactly is going off with the Fury?'

'She is sick, dying.' The Ash said as he offered his arm and began walking. 'We are not sure what happened, yet, but Dyson has summoned the succubus to answer some questions.'

Tuli accepted his arm and allowed him to lead the way. 'I'll have to see her before I can judge if I can do anything.' Dyson was waiting ahead of them but didn't interrupt their conversation.

Here, they were not a pair of friends, here Tuli was at the same level of authority and power as the Ash. Now was not the time for personal greetings.

'She is in our medical wing.' The Ash told her as the three of them turned into a smaller corridor. 'Lauren is doing her best to help...'

'But can only do so much once a death spiral has begun.' Tuli nodded with a frown on her face.

There was shouting coming from a room ahead of them and they sped up slightly. They walked in to find Bo and Lauren beside the bed of a very sick Fury.

'The prodigal succubus.' The Ash said, making Bo notice them. 'What's your part in this?'

Tuli ignored them and pushed Bo to the side, focusing on the woman before her. The bed was too high to see properly but before Tuli could say anything Lauren was lowering the bed. With a quick grateful look Tuli reached out to put her hands on the woman's face.

'What's her name?' Tuli asked quickly, cutting across Bo's recollection.

'Olivia,' the succubus supplied. 'I don't know what - '

'Quiet.' Tuli told her sharply. She looked down at Olivia and spoke softly to her. 'Olivia, hear me child...'

There was no response from Olivia.

'My sweet child...listen to me...hear me.' Tuli gently ran her fingers along the woman's cheeks. 'I am here now, you are safe...return to yourself...'

Olivia twitched and briefly met Tuli's gaze. '...mother...'

'Mother!' Bo said loudly but the Ash quickly silenced her.

'I am here child,' Tuli said with a small smile. 'Please, let me help you. Give me the fire that burns you.'

'Mother...it burns...it hurts...' Olivia managed to calm enough to look at her.

Tuli smiled and leaned closer. 'Give it to me, let it go.' With that she leaned down further to touch her forehead to Olivia's, an instant later the fire that burned too hot for the fury sped it's way inside Tuli.

When it stopped Tuli saw the madness in Olivia's eyes was gone. 'Sleep child, you can rest now.'

Olivia's eyes slipped closed and Tuli stepped back.

'What - '

Tuli held a hand up to stop Bo from talking to her while she dealt with the rage from Olivia. It was burning through her, yearning to be free and destroy those who had wronged her. Furies, always so angry and vengeful. Concentrating on her own spirit she used it to purify the rage and and sooth it.

Opening her eyes she found the Ash and Dyson watching her carefully. 'Olivia didn't kill her husband, you're looking for someone else.' Tuli turned to go back to Olivia and smooth down some of her hair. 'She'll be fine now, it will be a while until her abilities are back to normal. Be sure to tell her that when she wakes in a couple of days.' She aimed the last part at Lauren who was stood on the other side of the bed.

'Yes Ma'am,' the Doctor said with a small bow. 'And thank you for your help.'

'Of course,' Tuli smiled at Lauren and then with a flick of a switch turned and grabbed Bo by the throat. Pushing her back against the wall Tuli all but growled at her. 'If I ever hear of you reflecting an attack back at a Fury again I will take great pleasure in burning you alive! Next time just knock her the fuck out! Do you hear me?'

'Yes!' Bo nodded with a look of fear in her eyes. 'I understand.'

Tuli released her and stepped back. 'I'd suggest not talking to me for a few days until I get past this offense.' Then she left with only a quick nod to the Ash.

* * *

Bo coughed a little as Tuli disappeared. 'What the hell was that?'

The Ash smirked at her. 'That was the anger of a mother.' He turned and left with Dyson at his side so Bo looked to Lauren for an explanation.

'Furies are creatures of fire. While Lady Tuli is not Olivia's actual mother all fire aligned fae revere her since she is the embodiment of their element.' Lauren finished injecting something into Olivia's IV and looked back at Bo. 'And beyond that most fae respect her power and position.'

'Because she's neutral, right?' Bo said as she watched Olivia settle into a deeper sleep.

'No, because she's one of the oldest fae alive _and _the most powerful. I'd do as she said, avoid talking to her for a few days, let her calm down.'

Bo nodded and with one last look at Olivia left the room.


	9. Lucky Favour

_Author Note - This chapter has replaced the Note I added a couple of weeks ago._

* * *

Tuli had not been in a good mood for the past week. When she found out that Olivia's two sisters had died she'd been ready to burn half the city down. Instead she had left town and spent a few days a desert, miles from anyone, creating a firestorm the size of a hurricane to vent her grief and rage.

After coming back Tuli had spoken to no one except Trick, not even Dyson or Kenzi when they came in, she hadn't played waitress or bartender either. Instead she had retreated to laying across the top shelf again, this time though she was in her bird form and Trick wasn't making any good-natured grumblings about it, he just let her hide in her own way.

Eventually her dour mood eased though and she was perched quietly on a barstool, human, when she heard a faint call for her, not a panicked one though.

Tuli caught Trick's attention. 'Someone's calling, I'll be back later.' And she was gone, only to scare the hell out of Kenzi who was in the middle of a restaurant.

'What the hell Tuli!' Kenzi said looking around urgently. 'You're gonna expose the fae.'

'Nah, I can always tell where people are, this place is run by a brownie I know.' Tuli waved a hand around. 'The staff are all fae and I could tell that none of the customers were looking this way.'

Kenzi looked around again and realised no one was panicking. 'Oh, that's handy. How come you're here?'

Tuli shrugged. 'You had a passing thought about me, I wasn't doing anything so...'

'I was just, wondering how you were doing,' Kenzi said with a smile. 'I was about to leave but we can stay if you want.'

Thinking it over for a moment Tuli eventually nodded. 'Alright, but it's my treat,' she didn't see any plates on the table. 'Have you eaten yet?'

'No, I was just...meeting a potential client, so just drinks.'

Turned caught the eye of a waitress and waved her over. 'Hi, can I get a large fruit platter and a large hot chocolate with cream and chocolate syrup please. Kenzi?'

Kenzi looked at the menu for a moment. 'I'll have a large plate of fries and a strawberry shake please.'

The waitress nodded and smiled. 'I'll be back in a minute with your drinks.'

Tuli looked back at Kenzi who was ripping apart a napkin. 'So, what's with the murdery thoughts making you kill the evil napkin?'

Kenzi chuckled and tossed down the scraps of paper. 'Bo, was supposed to meet me here. I tried calling her a few times but...' she broke off with a shrug.

'Well, she might not be on my favourite persons list at the moment,' Tuli said with a small smile. 'But I know Bo isn't the type to just flake without even calling. Maybe she got caught up with something.'

'Yeah, you're right,' Kenzi seemed slightly reassured by that and smiled before changing the subject. 'So. Can I ask you some questions? About...Phoenix stuff?'

Tuli grinned at her curious nature. It was a lot like hers. 'Fire away,' Tuli told her with a smirk.

The roll of Kenzi's eyes told her the brunnete had caught the pun. 'Okay, so...we were in the other day and you were all...birdied up. I couldn't see much of you but I was wondering, I saw Dyson change and it was like Harry Potter animagus style, is it the same for you?'

'No, mine is like...' Tuli paused to thank the waitress for their drinks. 'It's like fire covers me and then I'm a bird and the same for when I change into human form. There's no odd sensations or anything like that, being a bird is as much..._me_ as being human. More so in some ways.'

'How so?' Kenzi asked after taking a drink.

'I have a lot of bird like tendencies as a human, like enjoying being up high, the way I move,' Tuli paused and gestured at the food that was being put down by the waitress. 'And the only thing I eat is fruit with lots of lovely chocolate. And whiskey.'

'Yeah, the last time I saw Hale he said you totally jonesed on the whiskey when he helped you light it on fire.'

Tuli closed her eyes and moaned at the memory. 'Mmm, that is like an orgasm in my mouth.' Hearing a gasp of shock Tuli opened her eyes to find an elderly lady staring at them in shock. 'If you don't like the topic, lady, don't eavesdrop.'

The lady huffed in offense and continued on her way.

Kenzi was laughing into her plate of fries. 'That was awesome, her face...' she dipped a fry into her milkshake and ate it.

'Is that any good?' Tuli asked with a gesture.

'Totally, salty and sweet goodness, all in one.' Kenzi nudged the plate try one.

Tuli scrunched her nose. 'I'm not a fan of salt.'

'Mm, this one doesn't have much on,' Kenzi held out the fry. 'Try it.'

Accepting the fry Tuli dipped it into her friend's shake and ate it. It was quite nice.

'Huh, it's nice enough,' Tuli said with a shrug. 'I'd rather stick with my fruit though.' She stabbed a piece of melon and dipped it into her hot chocolate.

Kenzi just grinned and resumed her fries and shake lunch. 'So, not to, you know, bring up a bad subject but...how are you? After what happened?'

Tuli sighed and ate a bit more fruit. 'I'm fine, I didn't know them. My connection with them was...'

'Like McGonagall being the head of Gryffindor?' Kenzi asked past a mouthful of fries.

'Do you compare everything to Harry Potter?' Tuli asked with an amused smile.

'It totally saved my life with that Kappa, so it's either that or I break out references to the steamy romance novels that I will never admit to reading.'

Tuli laughed and nodded. 'Well, lets stick to Potter for now then. I suppose it is a bit like that. Or perhaps...a village leader that has has seen just about everyone being born even if they don't know everyone directly.'

Kenzi nodded and waved a fork at her. 'I get that, it's like your crazy old auntie that you loved to hate just died and you can't help but miss the sarcastic comments about your clothes.'

'I think that was more about you than me,' Tuli said with a grin. 'But yeah, kind of.'

'Well, here's to eventually getting past the grief and just being glad the old bag isn't being a menace at reunions anymore.' Kenzi held out a speared fry to toast. Tuli laughed again and knocked her speared grape against it.

'To old bags.'

* * *

Later Tuli was on her way to being well and truly drunk. Dyson and Hale had come in and thanks to the light-hearted girl talk over lunch with Kenzi, Tuli had been up to socialising some more. She had greeted her newest friend with a small smile and a hug. Then proceeded to badger his friend into lighting up some whiskey with her. Hence the drunkness.

For now though she was perched on the top shelf, happily eavesdropping on every conversation in the Dal.

Below her Bo and Kenzi were at the bar, Bo so far in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Tuli's improved mood.

Trick had evidently noticed her distraction. 'You didn't eat one of those toadstools, did you?' He pointed jokingly at the jar holding what were treats for spriggans and similar fae.

'No,' Bo said with a chuckle. 'But riddle me this. How does a dead guy walk around town placing bets? I mean, I've heard gambling's an addiction, but come on.'

'A dead human walking? Uh oh.' Trick said with realisation.

'What?' Kenzi asked worriedly. 'Fae zombies?'

'Hsien,' Tuli said as she jumped down with her empty glass. 'Body jumpers to english speakers.'

Trick nodded and continued. 'They can inhabit a recently dead human by touching them.'

Bo seemed surprised at Tuli's help but just smiled slightly before focusing. 'What, like a ghost?'

Tuli bobbed her head side to side. 'Nah...they have their own bodies, they just prefer others. I tend to avoid them though. They feel weird.'

'How come?' Kenzi asked as she sipped her drink.

'They're a type of undead,' Tuli said as she poured some more whiskey. 'Because I'm a part of eternal life and they...'

Trick took over when she couldn't find the words. 'They short circuit the cycle, might be the best way to put it. They aren't liked by many fae, they're kind of disgusting, jumping into humans like that.'

Bo chuckled. 'How so? It's just how they work right?'

'Well yeah, but humans are for feeding off of, not wearing.' Trick shuddered in disgust.

Tuli nodded happily. 'Yeah, it's kinda weird, even for fae. Now I'm not saying they shouldn't exist, they're just even more opposite to me than even water based fae are.' She turned and held up her glass. 'Yo Hale! Light me up sweetness!'

'Sweetness?' Bo asked with a chuckle.

'Yep, he adds a gorgeous amount of sweetness to my lovely alcohol.' Tuli looked at Bo and saw the question in her eyes. 'I'm over it, no need to fret. I just needed some...Kenzi time!' She held out her glass for Kenzi to toast and was delighted when her friend obliged. 'Everybody needs Kenzi time!'

Hale came up behind the brunnette and smirked. 'I'm down with that plan.'

Kenzi rolled her eyes and just sipped her drink.

Tuli giggled and held her glass out so she could grasp hands with Hale over the top of it. The siren just shook his head and took hold of her hand. Fire sprung up around their hands, lighting the whiskey on fire, making Tuli giggle even more.

'Yum, yum, yummity yum,' Tuli took a sip and moaned. 'Liquid sex.' She looked back at Hale, ignoring the sniggers from the others, and smiled. 'Thank you sweetness!'

Hale just shook his head again. 'That's the last time. I'm cutting you off, you're already on a sugar high or something.'

Tuli shrugged and waved her hand. 'Fine, fine. Give wolfie a kiss for me.'

'I think I'll leave that to you little spark,' Hale chuckled and walked off with a grin.

Bo suddenly sat up a little straighter. 'Of course,' she slid off her seat. 'Dyson should know if there's a Hsien in town right?'

Trick nodded slowly. 'Yeah, probably.'

'Excellent.' Bo walked off towards where Dyson and Hale were playing pool.

Kenzi and Tuli both watched as Dyson and Bo did some minor flirting before walking off together. Hale turned and looked at Kenzi.

'You up for a game little mama?'

'I'll show you little mama,' Kenzi muttered under her breath as she took her drink over to where the siren was grinning.

Tuli giggled and looked at Trick. 'Those two are totally going to end up together.'

Trick lifted an eyebrow and they watched as Kenzi 'accidently' hit Hale's leg with the pool cue. 'Those two?'

'Yep, they'll end up as best friends first. Bonding over the whole sidekick thing they seem to have in common.' Tuli watched as the pool game progressed with quips passing back and forth easily between the two.

Then Hale whistled and made Kenzi fire a ball right off the table. Tuli chuckled and grinned at Trick. 'Of course they have to just become friends before that.'

Kenzi walked off with a quick smile at Tuli and Hale came over to the bar.

'You better not make a habit of upsetting my friend.' Tuli said as she started looking for another box of chocolates. 'I like her, she's got fire in her heart.'

'Don't worry,' Hale said with a smile. 'I was just pointing out that the rules don't work the same in this world.'

Tuli nodded, accepting that answer. 'Fair enough.'

Hale reached out and tried to snag one of the chocolates Tuli had just found.

'Hey!' Tuli gave him a sharp smack on the back of his hand. A rather hard one. 'Mine!' Grabbing the box Tuli clambered back up onto the shelf aiming a fierce glare at Hale.

Trick was chuckling and explained when Hale looked at him. 'Never, try to steal chocolate from a Phoenix. You should be glad she likes you, otherwise she would have burned your hand instead.'

Hale was still still rubbing his hand and looked up at Tuli. 'I'm sorry Tuli.' Tuli just stuck her tongue out at him and ate a chocolate. 'Will you forgive me if a light up another drink for you?'

Tuli just humphed and turned away from him. As if she was so easily bribed.

'I'll tell you what, next time I'm in, I'll bring you some nice chocolates, just for you. How about that?'

After thinking that over Tuli turned back around and looked at Hale. 'I still want that drink.'

Hale nodded easily. 'You've got a deal little spark.'

* * *

Later on the bar was just about empty and Tuli was sat near the pool table watching Dyson and Hale play against each other. Every time one of them won, she would give them a quick kiss. It had definitely ramped up the competion.

As Dyson missed a shot Hale grinned. 'Ha, eat my ball. Next kiss is mine my friend.'

Just then Kenzi came rushing in with Bo draped around her, almost unconscious. 'Tuli! She needs help!'

Tuli darted to her side and looked Bo over. She saw two iced over marks on Bo's chest and stepped back slightly. 'I can't. It's a hrimthurs, a frost giant. Healing this would send me into another sleep.' Tuli looked over at Dyson. 'Can you - ?'

Dyson nodded and looped Bo's free arm over his shoulder. 'Hale, help me with her.'

Tuli linked an arm with Kenzi and led her to the bar. 'Come on, she'll be fine.'

'You sure?' Kenzi asked worriedly. 'I mean she...she's like an ice cube.'

'I'm sure.' Tuli said with a reassuring smile as Hale came out of the back room to stand beside them.

'You know, I'm surprised you suggested he do this little spark.' Hale as he took the barstool beside Kenzi.

Tuli frowned in confusion. 'Why wouldn't I? I couldn't do it and his spirit is a little stronger than yours, he's the logical choice.'

Kenzi snorted a little. 'He means because you and wolfie have got major chemistry going on. I'm surprised you two haven't hooked up yet.'

'What she said,' Hale said as he pointed at Kenzi. 'God knows he mentions you often enough.'

'He does?' Tuli asked with a bright smile. She looked over to the door that...intimate noises were beginning to emerge from. 'Well, if the main picture is as good as the preview...' she paused as Bo gave a loud moan. 'I can't wait.'

Kenzi gave her a look. 'So you do like him? And you aren't bothered by - ' another moan made her pause as well. 'By that?'

Tuli shook her head. 'No, why would I be? I've got hook ups all over the world. There's this incubus in China,' she grinned widely. 'That man is magic, last time I saw him I was waiting an hour for him to finish with this nymph before I even got to say hi.' Tuli let her mind drift a little. 'We spent three days in his bed, the nymph even joined us on the last day.'

'Was there a point to the...over-sharing?' Kenzi asked with an awkward smile.

'Yeah,' Tuli said as she grabbed a banana from a fruit bowl. 'Phoenixes are passionate creatures, we take love in its many forms wherever, whenever we can get it. It's not until we find a mate that we become monogamous. There is nothing better than being with the one person that completes you.'

Kenzi gave a soft smile. 'You believe in soulmates?'

Hale joined in at this point. 'A lot of fae do. A lot of us - ' he paused as there was a louder moan from the back room, ' - mate for life.'

Trick suddenly came darting across the room with a bat in hand. 'Did my troll get out?'

Kenzi glanced at Hale and Tuli who both gave a tiny shake of their heads. She give them a quick betrayed look before focusing on Trick. 'Uh..Bo and Dyson, just...talking.

She fell silent as something smashed in the back room and Bo seemed to be reaching...well, you know. Trick started to get a look of realisation on his face.

'You know, a lot of meeting, just...' Kenzi kept trying but Trick just held a hand up and walked off. 'Lots of talking.'

Tuli couldn't help but snigger. 'I've got a deck of cards, how about a game of go fish?'

* * *

Half an hour later their game had finished and Kenzi was playing pool with Hale again across the room as Tuli tidied the bar area. She paused in her cleaning as Bo walked out of the storage room followed by a tired looking Dyson.

'Red Cross ain't got nothing on you.' Bo said with a grin, but her smile faded as she saw how tired Dyson really was.

Tuli quickly swung up to sit on the bar and shimmied along to beside the shifter. 'Need a pick me up?' Before Dyson could say yae or nae she dropped a kiss on him and pushed some energy into him.

Dyson smiled at her gratefully. 'Thanks, it wasn't really needed but - ' he broke off and looked past her at something.

Turning, Tuli watched as Trick, not looking at all happy, forcefully dropped a tray of collected glasses on the top of the bar before walking off again.

'Shit,' Dyson said with a heavy sigh. 'So much for keeping our secret,' he said with a glance at Bo.

'Sorry about that,' Bo said but didn't say anything else as Kenzi walked over.

'Bo...oh my god, not a scratch.' The young girl gave her friend a relieved look over before focusing on Dyson. 'Dude, your junk could cure cancer. Though, you look at little green...'

'I'm a quarter leprechaun,' he said with a slight smile before waving a hand at Tuli. 'But Tuli gave me a little something that's starting to kick in.'

Kenzi smirked before going serious. 'Ah, listen. What are we going to do next? Now that we know Jesper was tipped off by someone who worked for Mayer?'

As they were interrupted by Dyson's cell ringing Tuli remembered something. She glanced at Hale who had wandered over. 'Tell Trick I popped out for a few.'

Hale nodded and Tuli poofed out with grin, a moment later she was standing in a quiet corner of a chinese themed restaurant. Glancing around she saw her target and bounced towards him.

Until a couple of morons stepped in her way.

'Woah, woah, who the hell are you girly?' Thug One asked with a rather lecherous look.

Tuli rolled her eyes and stepped slightly closely with an come hither look. As the guy leaned down towards her she slammed her knee into his crotch and punched Thug Two in the gut. Tuli then proceeded to walk over them, being sure to step on all the wrong places.

'Tuli!' Mayer said as she came closer. 'Is it really necessery to do that every time you visit little one?'

'It wouldn't be if you kept your newbies informed, I wouldn't have to introduce myself then.'

Mayer raised an eyebrow and glanced at the groaning men. 'I'll get right on that,' he told her with a wide smile. 'Get a whiskey for my friend here, best in stock. Take a seat Tuli, I heard you were in town.'

Tuli grinned and settled on the seat opposite Mayer happily. 'It's good to see you. Your name was mentioned and I remembered something.' She placed her hand, palm up, on the table and a moment later a tiny phial appeared there.

'Is that...' Mayer slowly reached out and took the phial, holding it up to the light. The liquid reflecting the light with a golden sheen. 'Your tears. I am truly honoured,' he said with a bow of his head.

'I am just repaying the debt.' Tuli said as she sat back and sipped the whiskey that was placed beside her.

Mayer frowned and simply held the phial in his hands. 'You have no debt to me. I would remember such a thing.'

Tuli smiled slightly. 'It was many years ago, you were only a child. I'd been in a fight and had killed my opponant but was fatally injured. I managed to fly some distance away before I was reborn. I awoke to find a small boy covering me in his coat because he thought I looked cold.' Her smile grew as Mayer realised what she was talking about. 'He had built a fire beside me as well, and it was only his actions that kept me warm enough to keep from falling into a healing coma.'

'I didn't even remember that,' Mayer said quietly. 'I had been exploring and just came across you. You pecked me on the cheek and said you'd repay me me one day and then disappeared.' The old man tossed back his own drink. 'I can't believe I forgot that.'

'Well, I never forgot.' Tuli reached out and wrapped his fingers around the phial. 'And this is my appreciation for your help.'

Mayer looked down at their hands. 'This is...worth more than my actions. I...I can't accept this Tuli.'

Tuli shook her head with a smile. 'I may not have truly died that night, just been reborn again, but your help saved me from that. As far as I am concerned, it's a life for a life.' She sat back again and smiled at him. 'Two drops will save someone only moments from death, there are six drops in there. Use them as you wish.'

There was another pause as Mayer tilted the phial in the light once more. 'Then I will accept this gift, but only if you accept me owing you a favour in the future. Otherwise I shall refuse.'

'Very well,' Tuli said graciously and shook his offered hand. To be honest she had expected that counter-offer. Mayer had too much honour to acept what was essentially three get-out-of-jail-free cards for actions he didn't consider worth a debt.

Mayer nodded and tucked the phial away in his shirt pocket. 'So, your little succubus friend mentioned my name?'

Tuli chuckled. 'Nah, it was actually my friend Kenzi, her human. A lot of spirit in her, she's one of my favourites.'

'She's got fire, for a human.' Mayer said with an easy nod. 'Not afraid to speak up.'

'Kenzi is like...' Tuli closed her eyes to remember the girl's spirit easier. 'Like firecrackers and whiskey wrapped beneath the light of dawn.'

Mayer thought for a moment and nodded again. 'I've never asked before, what do see in myself?'

Tuli looked him over and reached out to run a hand down his arm. 'Like the dusk welcoming us home, all the while holding back the forest fire the would engulf us.' She shot him a grin. 'With just a little bit of sweet white chocolate mixed in.'

'Is she here yet?' A bubbly voice said from the kitchen which was quickly followed by an equally bubbly looking girl. 'You are! Hi there, I'm Cassie!'

Tuli couldn't help but smile back at the outgoing girl. She accepted the outheld hand and was surprised was the girl's spirit suddenly flared and her eyes rolled back in her head.

'You will be reborn within the year. Cry for your highest friends or they will perish.' Cassie came out of her vision and waggled her tongue slightly before unwrapping a lolly to suck on. 'Always with the dry mouth. Anyway, just had to pass on the message, see ya.' The girl disappeared as quickly as she had arrived.

Tuli looked at her hand and lowered it as she looked to Mayer for an explanation. 'An Oracle?'

'My niece, Cassandra, very powerful.' He glanced towards the kitchen doorway. 'A little airheaded at times, but powerful. A session with her is the payment for your succubus friend.' Mayer gestured and Tuli was supplied with another drink. 'She didn't mention needing to pass that on to you otherwise I would have given you a heads up.'

'Well, it's nice to have a warning,' Tuli sipped her drink and sat back. 'After I'm reborn I can't produce Tears for a while, my magic is too focused on me. I'll have to make sure to do as she said, soon.'

'It's a shame,' Mayer said with a gesture at her. 'It doesn't feel like you've had this body long.'

Tuli shook her head. 'Nah, got caught in a snowstorm a century ago. Managed to poof away but I was still reborn.'

Mayer got a look of disbelief on his face. 'You, got caught in a snowstorm? How?'

'I may have...been a little drunk at the time,' Tuli with an unapologetic shrug. 'I wasn't paying attention.'

'You and your whiskey,' Mayer said with a chuckle. 'So, what else have you been upto since I last saw you? Been anywhere nice?'

Tuli grinned, more than happy to spend time with her friend recounting her travels.

* * *

It was a couple of later when Tuli's story of an amusing encounter with a clumsy spriggan in Japan was interrupted, by Bo walking in with what could only be the Hsien and Dyson alongside as well.

Tuli choked on a mouthful of whiskey when she saw him, making Mayer turn and everyone else in the room take notice as well.

Mayer left the table to meet Bo near the entrance.

'This is Lucas, your body-jumper,' Bo said giving the rather ripe coorpse a look. 'He's here to tell us who ripped you off.'

'He better.' Mayer said, also looking over the bullet ridden man.

'So you gonna let us in?'

Mayer focused back on Bo. 'You yes, him no.' He pointed at Dyson and Bo was clearly confused.

'I can't enter without his permission.' Obviously he wasn't the least bit bothered, it was just the usual protocol.

'We work for different sides.' Mayer elaborated. 'I don't want him knowing my business.'

Dyson just kept looking at him steadily. 'And I don't want the Ash knowing I that was involved in it.'

Bo just rolled her eyes. 'So you both stay quiet. Everybody wins.'

Her older friend was quiet for a moment, being on his turf meant he had to make the first move. 'On your blood honour.' He held his hand out to Dyson, the shifter shook his hand almost easily. 'Bad peace is better than good war.'

As he turned to lead the way into the restauraunt proper Bo spotted Tuli.

'How come you're letting Tuli in here so easily? Aren't you afraid she'll spill your secrets?'

'She'd never spill any secret.' Mayer and Dyson paused for a moment when the spoke together.

Tuli just giggled. 'Phoenixes love secrets, we hoard them like the sea hoards water. If you feel like talking but don't want anyone to know, a Phoenix is your best bet.'

Fair enough Bo said as she and Dyson lead the Hsien past Tuli's table towards where Mayer's nephew Seymour was sat, picking his nails.

'What's with the meat delivery?' He asked when he realised they had stopped beside him.

Bo leaned down to talk condescendingly to him. 'Don't you recognise your good buugy Lucas, huh Seymour? The jig is up.

Tuli frowned and went to stand behind Mayer, offering silent support.

'You?' Mayer asked quietly, not quite believing it.

Seymour stood nervously. 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Can't be?' Mayer said in denial.

'Believe pal,' Lucas interjected. 'Seymour and his buddy hired me. My real body's in his car.'

Seymour scowled at Lucas. 'Stupid corpse jockey. This wouldn't have happened if you weren't so stupid.'

Tuli thought this was rather hypocritical of him, and evidently Bo agreed.

'Uh, pot, meet kettle.'

_'My own blood.'_ Mayer cursed in Yiddish.

'You never let me do anything,' Seymour argued back.

Mayer looked him up and down. 'My sister's only son. I taught you everything, but common sense.' He smacked Seymour across the face. 'Three hundred years, you finally grow a backbone and you can only use it to usurp your own Uncle?'

'All I wanted was some respect.'

Tuli could hardly believe the boy was related to Mayer in any way. Mayer had worked long and hard to earn the respect and position he held.

'Respect?' Mayer straightened, his shoulders a little tense. 'You're dead to me.' He turned away, towards Tuli. She caught his eye and Mayer gave a small nod to show he was alright.

'I guess I'll go collect the body of evidence.' Dyson said with a little amusement, hauling Lucas back towards the entrance.

Tuli and Mayer retook their seats, both of them downing their drinks before pouring another.

'The follys of youth,' Tuli said quietly, watching as one of the guards came back in with what had to be the real Lucas. 'Mmm, think I prefered the meat suit,' she murmured as Lucas forced into a seat on the opposite side of the room from them. Seymour was just as forcefully led out.

Mayer chuckled slightly, knowing she wouldn't touch a Hsien with a ten foot barge pole.

Soon after Dyson came back in with Kenzie, the two of them exchanging words with Bo before the shifter left, the two girls coming towards their table.

'So, Seymour, huh?' Bo said as they came to a halt.

'He's a traitor.' Mayer said simply, pouring another drink for them both. 'My own flesh and blood.'

'What are you gonna do with him? Bo asked glancing towards the doors where Seymour was being relieved of his weapons.

Mayer discreetly rolled his eyes at Tuli who smothered a grin. 'Put him somewhere safe, what else? You're more familiar with the Light. My side, we don't believe in mercy.'

'Especially not for traitors,' Tuli said with a dark smile.

'Hm,' Mayer said in agreement before continuing. 'But, he's family. So, you promise not to tell, I'll let you see the oracle.'

''Let' my balls buddy,' Kenzie said beofre Bo could protest. That was the first deal, she made on it. You want Bo to keep your little secret? That's a whole new shebang.'

Mayer glanced at Tuli and muttered quietly. 'Firecrackers indeed.' He looked back at Bo. 'What do you want?'

'I'll take the debt,' Bo said after a moment. 'You never know when I might need to collect, on your blood honour.

'Yeah,' Mayer said with a grin. 'You're not too bad for a succubus.'

Bo just smiled. 'Not so bad yourself, considering you're Dark Fae.'

'So join us.' Mayer said, taking the open opportunity.

'I'm not picking sides,' Bo had clearly expected this. 'At least not until I find out about my parents.'

Mayer just nodded and pointed over his shoulder. 'Cassie's in the back.' Bo glanced at Kenzie and then headed into the kitchen.

Kenzie, acting at ease, sat on the seat opposite Mayer and went to pick up one of his spring rolls. Mayer took the chance to get a taste of her luck, Kenzie pulled back afterwards, with the spring roll, a little cautious, a little curious.

'Hmm,' he said with a happy tone. 'I'd like to feed off you.'

'Yeah, I'd make a bad snack. I never had much luck.'

Mayer was running over the taste though. 'You taste like a survivor. Well, if I can't eat you, maybe I can use you, if you need a job.'

Kenzie leaned over the table towards him. 'I got a job, but thanks.' She said this with cheery little smile before standing and heading into the kitchen. Nodding at Tuli as she went.

Tuli just chuckled. 'That's why she's one of my favourites.'

'Is that a warning?' Mayer asked as he took a spring roll for himself.

'Nah, just stating fact. Take it how you want old friend.' Tuli liked the young human, but Mayer had been her friend a lot longer. If he dreamed up any schemes involving Kenzie she wouldn't get in the way. On the flipside though, Mayer was less likely to do so purely because Tuli liked her.

'Have you ever tried pineapple fritters Tuli?' Mayer asked, taking their conversation back into lighter subjects. 'I could get the chef to whip some up for you, plus some chocolate sauce.

Tuli's eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
